


That time

by LordMr_reee69



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Gay, Gay Porn Hard, Incest, Insecure Rodrick, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Rodrick Is Hard, Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Masturbation, Underage Rape/Non-con, gay porn, getting off to a pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMr_reee69/pseuds/LordMr_reee69
Summary: Greg wants Rodrick's rod. He wants to be stuffed. But Dose not know what it is?
Relationships: Greg Heffley/Rodrick Heffley
Kudos: 84





	That time

Chapter 1  
  


Greg was finally getting along with his brother. He loved to hang out with him, just sitting, and listening to the band. The thought that his brother actually cared was all he needed. ( but was it enough for him)

Greg lied on his bed wide awake. Recently he had stumbled upon his brother's laptop. The view of a man sticking his junk in someone’s trunk. (vividly stuck in his mind) he felt weird, for some he wanted Rodrick to stuff him.  
Naive Greg, so inexperienced. His hand traveled down to his nether regions. Slow movements, up and down. Over his underwear because he dare not go any further.

Suddenly Rodrick busts through the door revealing his vulnerable brother. Time seemed to stop as their eyes met. ”uhhhh” Rodrick slowly backed away from the cracked door. Greg sat there, he had been caught. His legs draped over the edge of the bed. Did that actually happen? How was he supposed to face his brother ever again?

Rodrick was faced with the same problem. He had just walked in on his brother struggling to jack off. Admittedly the expression on Gregory's face turned him on immensely. He walked himself to his bedroom in the attic. Sat down on his bed. Undid his belt and pulled down his pants. As soon as it started, it was over.

Greg decides to turn in early, after all, he had the whole summer to stay up all night.  
Rodrick, on the other hand, had different ideas. He grabbed his camera, walking into his younger Brother’s room. He faces the side of the bed, ready to snap a pic. *click* the task was done, he took a photo of his brother asleep. He was definitely going to masturbate to this later.


End file.
